The present invention generally relates to a jewelry product, and more particularly to a multiplet jewelry product having internally embedded visual indicia.
Numerous techniques exist for making jewelry items having aesthetically desirable characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 86,864 to Richards involves a jewelry ornament manufactured from glass materials. A multi-colored glass sheet is heated and impressed with a die having a selected insignia thereon. Impression of the sheet produces a multi-colored product embossed with the insignia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,665 to Kitchel describes a faceted gem having a colored substance placed in the interior thereof. A bore is drilled into the pavillion portion of the faceted gem and a colored substance is placed in the bore. Suggested colored substances includes dyes, pigments, colored beads, or colored wires.
Numerous patents exist which relate to jewelry items constructed of multiple gemstone elements. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,939 to Phillips et al., 3,808,836 and 3,528,261 to Jones, and 4,262,497 to Morris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,261 to Jones involves a doublet gem having a crown member of one material, and a pavillion member of another material. The crown and pavillion members are cemented or interfacially seized to form a single gemstone unit. Suggested materials used to form the crown member include diamond, sapphire, spinel, topaz, or quartz. Suggested materials used to form the pavillion member include zircon, rutile, and strontium titanate. A similar gemstone construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,836 to Jones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,497 to Morris et al. describes a multiplet gemstone made from at least two pleochroic gemstone sections each having a different crystal orientation. Preferred gemstone materials used in the invention include alexandrite (containing chromium ion impurities), quartz, cordierite, and tourmaline.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,939 to Phillips et al. describes simulated gemstones manufactured from optical glass fiber materials. Specifically, each gemstone is constructed by cutting and polishing a hemispherical section from an optical glass fiber rod. Also described in the Phillips et al. patent is a doublet manufactured from a selected gemstone material preferably cut in cabochon form secured to a base plate manufactured of optical glass fiber material. Suggested gemstone materials used in the doublet include amethyst, sapphire, ruby, colored glass, or plastic. A suggested optical glass fiber material usable in the invention is flint glass having an optical index of 1.60-1.80 with a borosilicate glass coating having an optical index of 1.51 or less.
French Pat. Nos. 822,540 to Bruckner and 785,406 to Becker both describe methods for manufacturing decorative jewelry items. French Pat. No. 822,540 involves a jewelry/toy product having a body portion of transparent material with a picture or symbols positioned in the interior of the body portion. French Pat. No. 785,406 describes a gemstone having a design or letter formed in the surface of the stone. Formation of the design or letter is accomplished by selective cutting and polishing of the stone at predetermined locations.
The present invention involves a new and unique jewelry item constructed to produce a final product having unusual and desirable visual characteristics. Preferred materials and construction techniques used in manufacturing jewelry items having these characteristics are described in detail below.